Apple Jack's and Big Mac's
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: The CMC think Discord ate Apple Blooms siblings


**(Obvious joke's are obvious)**

* * *

"I have a good feeling about this one," Scootaloo said as she and CMC's were trying to get cutie marks in wresting

They'd even built a ring with some old fence planks and rope. Along with masks and wresting outfits

"Okay, I want a good, clean fight," Sweetie Bell said dressed as a referee "Now shake hooves Scootalooo and Applebloom

"Sweetie Bell!" Scootaloo said "I told you I'm The Stallion Smasher!"

"And I'm The Karate Foal!" Appleblood said

"Sorry," Sweetie Bell said "Anyway, lets get it on!"

Sweetie rung and bell and the action was on

"AH!" Scootaloo and Bloom cried as they charged at one another, ready for battle

Yet this "battle" turned into a a double KO as both ponies collided head first

"...8! 9! 10! This match is ruled as a no contest," Sweetie Bell said

"What? No tables, ladders, or chairs?" a voice said

"Huh?" Sweetie Bell said looking over to who was talking

Only to see Discord

"Discord?" Applebloom said waking up said

"What are you doing here?" Scootaloo asked rubbing her aching head

"Well I was just at Fluttershy's. She wanted me to check in on Angel while she's at Las Pegasus. Tree Hugger wanted to show her this fancy event out there,"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the desset outside of Las Pegasus

"WHOOOO! Watch it burn!" Tree Hugger said "So goovey!"

"Is that suppose to be Princess Celestia?" Fluttershy said watching the big wooden pony sculpture burn down

* * *

"Anyway I was about to go home when I saw your little match. Thought it'd be a good show to watch while I ate my Big Mac and Apple Jacks,"

"You're what!?" Applebloom said

"My Bic Mac and Apple Jacks," I think I still have some if..."

"AH!" the CMC's cried as they ran off

"Girl's?" Discord said holding a box of cereal and burger "Must be lactose intolerant,"

* * *

A short time later the CMC's were hiding under Appleblooms bed

"He...he...ate my brother sister," Applebloom cried

"And I thought he was a good guy now," Scootaloo said

"What if he find and eats us?" Sweetie Bell said

"Apple Bloom?" a voice called out

"Granny!" Applebloom said "We got to warn her about,"

"Oh hello Ms. Smith," Discord's voice said

"Oh no!" Applebloom said terrified

"Hello Discord," Granny said "Say have you seen Applebloom and her friends? I heard those youngins yelling up a storm,"

"Oh they were just with me," Discord said "I was going to offer them some of my food, but I guess they have allergies or something,"

"Well I was just about to pull an apple pie out of the oven," Granny Smith said "Those little fillies love my pies. Once they get a whiff of it they'll come out of hiding,"

"Apple Pie you say?" Discord said "Sounds delicious,"

"Huh!" Bloom gasped

"You're welcome to have piece," Granny Smith said

"Sure," Discord said "Apples taste great,"

"We can't just hide here as Apple Blooms family gets eaten," Scootaloo said

"But what if he eats us?" Sweetie Bell said "He could just use his chaotic magic on us. Then we're desert,"

"We have to do something!" Apple Bloom said coming out from the bed and going to the closet

"Lets get ready to rumble!"

* * *

"Mmmm," Discord said eating the pie "Better than what Pinkie Pie makes,"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sugar Cube Conner

"Pinkie?" Mr. Cake said seeing the goofy pony rubbing her head "Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Pinkie said "I seance, a disturbance,"

"Okay..." Mr. Cake said confused

* * *

"So glad you like it," Granny Smith said "Why don't you have another,"

"I would love another apple..."

"AH!" the CMC's said wearing helmets and pillows, holding brooms

"What the!?" Granny and Discord said as the little ponies tackled the draconequus and pinned him to the ground

"We won't let you eating another pony!" Applebloom said

Discord poofed himself off the ground "Eat a pony? Me? Why that's just ridiculous,"

"Liar!" Scootaloo cried as she lept in the air to bop Discord. Only to end up suspended in the air by Discord's magic

"What's going on here?" Granny demanded

"Discord ate Big Mac and Apple Jack," Bloom said

"What about us?" Apple Jack and Big Mac said walking into the kitchen

"Huh?" The CMC's said. Jaws dropped

"You're not eaten?" Sweetie Bell said

"Nope," Big Mac said

"But what about the Apple Jacks and Big Mac?" Bloom said confused

"These?" Discord said poofing up the burger and cereal again

"What the..?" the every pony said

"They're foods from another dimension," Discord explained "I must say it's a rather chaotic one though."

The CMC's felt really awkward no.

In the end they apologized for Discord and Granny even gave him another piece of pie as he left

"Eat ponies," Discord said "How...Burp!"

Discord belched out Diamond Tiara's tiara

"Oh, hehe how'd that get in there?"

The End


End file.
